


saw you in a dream

by thesunsetshope



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Flashback, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malex, Mentions of War, War, Wartime, little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsetshope/pseuds/thesunsetshope
Summary: Alex pushed the guitar out of the way, placing his hands in Michael’s luscious hair. Michael let out a small hum, deepening the kiss. There was nothing better in the world than in that moment.





	saw you in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, and maybe the only one. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Inspired by the song Saw You in a Dream by The Japanese House.

_I saw you in a dream_

_You came to me_

_You were the sweetest apparition, such a pretty vision_

_There was no reason, no explanation_

_The perfect hallucination_

_~_

_All good things come to an end_

_But I thought that this might last_

_But you came and left so fast_

_~_

_And when I'm awake I can't switch off_

_It isn't the same but it is enough_

_(It isn't the same but it is enough)_

  
  


“Move, move, move!”

Alex was pushed down onto the ground by a comrade as an explosion went off. The ground shook and he could hear screams from every direction. Soldiers rushed past him, yelling at one another, trying to figure out their next move. Ashes covered Alex slowly, the smell of the explosion plugging his nose.

Groaning, Alex crawled on the ground, trying to find cover nearby. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the smoke. It was hard to breathe without inhaling something, either the ashes, smoke, or the dirt on the ground.

His lungs felt like they were on fire as his breathing became ragged. Sounds of the screams were soon drowned out from the ringing of his ears from the explosion.

Squinting, Alex noticed a trench a few feet before him. If he could just make it to there, he could get himself together. With a grunt, Alex returned to crawling. Crawling a few feet felt like swimming an entire ocean. Suddenly, someone took ahold of Alex’s hands.

They dragged him into the trench, yelling something at him. However, Alex could feel that his body was shutting down, trying to escape the reality before him. All he wanted was to be home.

\--

It surprised Alex when Michael suggested a picnic in the desert as he didn’t think it was Michael’s style. Usually the two of them would hang out with a group of friends or somewhere crowded. The times they hung out alone were usually spur of the moments make-out sessions in Alex’s tool-shed that were quick and frantic as they didn’t want to get caught by his father.

But there they were, standing in the middle of the desert. Just the two of them, alone, away from everyone else.

“So, should we start the picnic?” Alex said nervously, looking down at the blanket they had laid out on the ground along with their picnic basket. “We’ve just been standing here for the past few minutes.”

“Hm, you’re right,” Michael said, dropping to the ground. “I was too distracted with staring at your face.”

Alex blushed, sitting down next to Michael. “Come one, don’t be cheesy.”

“Speaking of cheese, let’s eat,” Michael said as he pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches, throwing one to Alex.

Ah, ham and cheese. A classic. Alex wasn’t going to complain because it’s not like he expected a fancy picnic anyway. As long as he was with Michael, he was fine.

“Okay, I’m done!” Michael exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Now please hurry and finish your sandwich. I want to hear you play.”

He was referring to Alex playing his guitar. When Michael planned the picnic, he asked for Alex to bring his guitar with him so that he could hear him play. Alex hadn’t been sure about it at first as he often didn’t play in front of others. But he finally gave in and said yes because he couldn’t help but want to please Michael.

“Seriously? You only ate your sandwich, you’re not going to eat anything else?”

Michael smirked at Alex, leaning in closer. Alex’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at Michael’s lips. He had thought about kissing those soft lips a million times before, and now he was so close to doing so. Michael was staring him down, inching closer and closer until finally their noses touched.

However, as Alex closed his eyes, he felt Michael’s hand move by his side, grabbing something. Alex opened his eyes to find Michael holding his guitar, a huge smile on his face. Of course.

Swiping his tongue across his lips, Alex scoffed. “Give me the damn guitar.”

Michael complied quickly and then made himself comfortable by lying down on the blanket, looking up at the sky. Alex softly sighed, adjusting the guitar. He took a deep breath before striking the first string. He closed his eyes and let the music flow through him, letting everything go.

He wasn’t sure what words came out of his mouth, but he didn’t hear any protest from Michael. In fact, when he opened his eyes, he found Michael sitting up again, staring at him. His gaze was like a burning fire. Alex didn’t stop playing and stared right back.

When Alex neared the end of the song, Michael inched closer to him. “I want for you to finish the song, but I also want to kiss you. Really bad.”

Alex’s strumming slowly stopped. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

Michael’s lips crashed into his, and by God, Michael’s lips felt like heaven. His lips moved so perfectly against his own. Alex pushed the guitar out of the way, placing his hands in Michael’s luscious hair. Michael let out a small hum, deepening the kiss. There was nothing better in the world than in that moment.

After a few minutes, the two pulled apart, panting heavily. “Wow,” Alex manage to mutter.

Michael grinned at him. “I don’t think wow even covers it.”

\--

A loud boom jolted Alex awake, gripping him away from his dream. Alex was in a cot in the medical tent, which was currently in the middle of a warzone. Right. War. Alex wasn’t at home. He wasn’t in the desert with Michael, where the two of them shared their first kiss. He was at war.

Sitting up, Alex looked around for his weapon.

For now, dreaming of Michael would have to suffice. While it wasn’t as good as the real thing, it’d have to do. Alex will return home soon, and when he does, he plans on kissing Michael like it was the first time all over again.

  



End file.
